Question: A rectangle is $4$ meters long. The rectangle is also $7$ meters wide. What is its area?
Solution: $4\text{ m}$ $7\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 The area is the length times the width. The length is 4 meters. The width is 7 meters. Thus the area is $4\times7$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 4 \times 7 = 28 $ We can also count 28 square meters.